


Nice Wheels

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-SPECTRE, Post-Skyfall, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: He lost them both on the same day. He never expected to regain the one, and certainly not the other.





	Nice Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Blame tayryn and her blasted gif post on Twitter for this.
> 
> Skyfall stupidity fixed here. :)

James walked out of the pub and stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes and blinked hard, three times. 

Had he really had that much to drink? Two pints didn't usually phase him this greatly. Maybe it was just wishful thinking after Madeleine had left him earlier this week, citing his inability to express emotion, or some such psycho-babble.

He looked up and down the street to make sure that really was his DB5 parked where he was fairly certain he had left it. Of course, who else had a car like his? He only had a car like his because (he was sure) Q had such great guilt after his pride allowed Silva to escape which, ultimately--no, he wouldn't think about that.

Maybe he should, though. If he thought hard enough about it, it would make the short, white-haired woman's apparition disappear from next to his car.

She was looking at it intently, as if she too was surprised to see it on the street. She would be, he surmised. He'd lost the car the night he lost her. 

* * *

Olivia stopped on the sidewalk and stared at the car parked beside her. It looked so much like Bond's DB5, but it couldn't be. It had been blow to pieces at Skyfall.

No, she shook her head. She was just engaging in some wishful thinking. James wouldn't have been here anyway. Tanner had told her he had a beautiful, young girlfriend he'd left MI6 for. Olivia was happy for him. 

She did miss him though, and seeing this car which looked so much like his, increased that empty, guilty feeling she'd had since Mallory and she had agreed it would be best for all if she was declared dead and went into hiding.

She sighed and shook her head. Then she turned to continue her walk down the street.

Suddenly, a man's voice called out to her.

* * *

"M?" James called, half-believing the woman would just ignore him because it couldn't really be her.

She stopped and began to look around.

James hurried up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. He was excited, yet he tried not to get his hopes up in the few seconds it took to reach her.

She turned to him and gave him a surprised look.

James couldn't stop what happened next. It all happened instinctively.

He lowered his lips to hers as he pulled her into his arms.

"M, god I can't believe it," he breathed into her ear and kissed her neck before returning to her lips.

* * *

Olivia was surprised to not only see James but to suddenly feel his lips against hers and his arms around her.

His shock was surely more than hers though. And that's what she put the kissing up to. Even when he prolonged the second kiss and one hand slid to her lower back to pull her more firmly against him, the other into her hair to hold her lips to his. But the obvious arousal she felt between their bodies she could not find a way to explain.

He finally pulled slightly away from her, but did not release his hold on her.

"James?" she said breathlessly. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Really?" he asked, incredulous. "I finally discover that you are actually alive and you want to know about a woman I dated?"

He kissed her again and moved her backwards until she was pressed against the door of the car.

* * *

 

James was upset at her question. Who gave a damn about Madeleine now that he had M? 

He pushed her against the car and kissed her more passionately. He would show her "what about his girlfriend" indeed.

"M, I missed you so much," he whispered as he gently pressed his forehead to hers.

"James, I'm sorry, but it had to be done," she started to explain.

"No, it's OK," he said. "God, if Franz knew you were alive."

"Franz?" she asked.

"Blofeld," he explained. "Head of SPECTRE."

"I don't understand what he has to do with me," Olivia said.

"He knew I was in love with you," James said.

* * *

Olivia felt her mouth fall open at James' declaration.

He just smirked at her.

"Don't even try to tell me you never knew," he said. "I know you did. Your bloody sense of propriety and the fact that you are the only person I've ever had a shred of respect for are the only things that kept me from actually telling you."

Olivia nodded slowly. She had known. For years he had been so obvious to her, but she had hoped by never saying anything, he would think he'd kept it well hidden.

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed when his arms tightened around her.

"Let me take you home," he said. "Or to a hotel. Something, anything, I just don't want to leave you again."

She smiled and nodded. He stepped back from her and pulled the keys from his pocket.

Then she let out a small gasp of surprise when he opened the door to the DB5.

"It _is_ yours after all," she said. "I've been standing here for five minutes before you called to me. It looked so much like her, but I didn't see how it could be."

* * *

James just smiled at her, suddenly feeling heady at the sound of her voice. He'd never thought he'd hear it again. It had been a source of frustration and pleasure for so much of his life.

"I'll explain later," he said as he opened the door for her to let her in the passenger side.

He got around into the driver's seat and started the car. Then he simply stared at the street ahead of them.

"James?" M asked, probably wondering what he was doing.

He turned to her, then decided better than telling her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the new M.

"Sir," James said, when Mallory answered. "If you are looking for your predecessor at any time in the near future, she will be with me."

His declaration was met with silence at the other end. Finally, Mallory spoke.

"How did you find her?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't," James said. "My car did."

Before Mallory could keep him on the line another second thereby delaying James' plans of getting his M alone and discussing with her the possibility of the rest of their lives together, James cut him off.

"I really don't have time to talk now," he said. "I have important matters to attend to."

He hung up and turned the phone on silent. 

* * *

Olivia wasn't certain exactly what to make of what James had said to M. She knew he would want to press the idea of a relationship with her. It was obvious that he now had no qualms in crossing all the boundaries they'd had before Skyfall.

"So, M," James said. "Stay in London? Maybe go some place warmer? Where to?"

Olivia looked at him for a moment, surprisingly pleased that he continued to call her by her former title. He was nothing if not loyal to her and he must still recall that threat she'd issued so many years ago.

"We can decide on the way," she said. "But I will go with you only on one condition."

James looked truly nervous and maybe even a little fearful as he hesitantly nodded at her. Olivia quickly put an end to his fears, however.

"You must call me by my name," she told him.

The look of relief that flashed across his face, quickly turned into a smile. He took up her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips whispering "Olivia" as he pressed his lips to the flesh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they totally lived happily ever after.


End file.
